


In Love With A Dead Man

by QueenLexie



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Fights, First Time, Gods, Heartbreak, Help, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving On, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: Have you ever falling in love with someone you shouldn't have? Have you ever falling in love with older person? Have you ever fell in love with a died man? Yes that right a died man. Well have you? No? Yes? Well if you have, you not the only one that has and this a story about a girl who had falling in love with a died man, yes and a broken man. Are story starts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few years after the second Wizard War. With a Hufflepuff girl who was to curious and sweet for her own good.





	1. Time-Turner

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series about a roleplaying universe that I do with my best friend. The series will be called Crazy Family

**_[Year: 2015]_ **

_Have you ever falling in love with someone you shouldn't have? Have you ever falling in love with older person? Have you ever fell in love with a died man? Yes that right a died man. Well have you? No? Yes? Well if you have, you not the only one that has and this a story about a girl who had falling in love with a died man, yes and a broken man. Are story starts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few years after the second Wizard War. With a Hufflepuff girl who was to curious and sweet for her own good._

_Lexie Uno been at Hogwarts since her found out she was the princess of the Universe, then found out she was a wizard. She been reading up on the Wizard Wars because she liked history and her cousin Hermione Granger who was in it. One person caught her eye and she had more pity for him then anyone because she know how he felt. This man was really pale had black hair and weared black, his name was Severus Snape. Hermione best friend Harry Potter told her more about him. One day Harry gave her this bottle that she had to in a object called the Pensieve. She did and saw all his memories and because the cry baby she is, she sobbed after. Anyways Lexie being crazy as she is, wanted to meet the hero but the problem was he was died. So she went to Hermione one day over Summer Vacation, smiling bright because her idea. Lexie said to her happily_ _"Mione? Can I ask you for a favor?"_

_Hermione smiled at her, nodding a little, saying_ _"Yes of course, Lexie. What is it?"_

_She smiles a little more, saying_ _"Can I use your Time-Turner?"_

_Mione looked at her confused and a little shocked, Why would Lexie need that? She wondered, then said_ _,_ _"Why,_ _may I ask?"_

_She thought for_ _a_ _minute, if she told Mione the truth then she might not give it to her and if Lexie told her a lie then she might not trust her ever again, so Lexie said_ _"Umm...Well_ _,_ _I would like to go back in time_ _to..ummm..._ _Meet Professor Snape."_

_Hermione eyes widen and looked at Lexie like she was crazy and shocked, then she said_ _"Are you mad? You can't go back_ _to_ _the past to meet him. Lexie, he is cold and bitter. He is not the guy, you want to go visit_ _every day_ _."_

_Lexie already know this from Harry and Ronald's stories about this, but she is mad and crazy, also pitted him so yes she will go to the past, she said a little annoyed_ _"Yes I know this, but please Mione. I want to go to the past. I'll_ _come_ _right back, I promise!"_ _She bagged her with her puppy dog eyes_

_Hermoine sighed and nobbed. She went to_ _her_ _and Ronald's room, Lexie was staying with them for the summer and then go back to Hogwarts in the autumn, Mione came back out with the Time-Turner, she looked right at Lexie at this point_ _"Now you listen to me and please listen well. There are a few rules about going in the past, so listen good,"_ _Lexie nodded and Mione countries_ _"Alright. Because_ _this going_ _take a long time to turn, we are going make our own spell with it. Can I have your wand?"_

_Lexie hands over her wand over to Mione, smiling happily_ _"Thank you so much! So how_ _are_ _we going to do this?"_

_Hermione shrugged a bit_ _"I didn't know yet, but I'll read up on it tonight okay and need to keep your wand until._ _Do we have_ _our_ _own spell, okay?_

_Lexie nobbed_ _"Okay and_ _you're_ _going to the library_ _,_ _aren't you? I just_ _go_ _up to bed now and maybe draw a little."_

_Mione giggles a bit_ _"Yes I am going to the library. And have run drawing little cuz."_ _Hermione walks into her own little library and puts the Time-Turner on the table with Lexie's wand, then starts looking around for_ _a_ _book on time travel. While Lexie went upstairs to the_ _guest_ _bedroom_ _and_ _took_ _out her drawing book. She flipped to the page where she had a real picture of Severus and a drawing of him, she smiled to herself as she finished up the drawing_

_A few days went by and still_ _,_ _Hermione couldn't make her own spell for traveling back in time. It was hard to make your own spell especially for time travel, but finally_ _,_ _she got a spell that would work_

_To Be_ _Continueded..._


	2. Hello From The Other Side

_Hermoine tried the spell that she made up, she called it "Time" short for time travel. Mione went back to the day she and Lexie talked about this matter and to go back it was "Undo Time." Hermione was so proud of herself, so that every same day she went to Lexie saying_ _"I finally did it! I made a spell to go back in time. I haven't tried going into the future yet, but you think of the time you want go back and say "Time" as you wave your wand. And you get there. I just went back in time to the day we talked about this!"_

_Lexie smiled really bright, hugging Mione tight,_ _"Oh thank you so much! And how do you undo it?"_

_Mione said, happily_ _"Undo Time, now because you going way in the past. You can't tell anyone that_ _you're_ _from the future,_ _except_ _for Snape. You got that?"_

_Lexie nodded, smiling_ _"Yes..I'm ready_ _to_ _do this. This really existing!"_ _Mione gave Lexie back her wand, both smiling_

_Mione_ _looked at her, happy_ _"Good luck, cuz! And think of the day before the war, okay?"_

_She smiles saying_ _"Thank you! And okay."_ _she waved her wand, thinking and everything was going fast by her, people moving and then she was in Hogwarts again, seeing and hearing herself and other people, then it looked like she was in the dungeons_

_Lexie appears in the past, she shacks her head a little because she was a little_ _dizzy_ _from that trip. She looks around past Hogwarts didn't look that different from future Hogwarts, but some of_ _the_ _future Hogwarts look new because they head to rebuild a few things, it was morning there and she was in the dungeons. Then she heard something like someone was going_ _downstairs_ _, she_ _hid_ _from the person. She saw a black robe, she saw black everything but pale skin and some white picking out and she grasped a little for who it was, then Severus Snape_ _turned_ _around quickly with his wand pointed at her, put her hands up a bit saying_ _"Hi.."_

_Severus Snape looked at this girl confused and cold, he could tell she was_ _a_ _young_ _teenager_ _that he never_ _saw_ _before. "Who is this girl?" He_ _didn't remember_ _meeting_ _her ever and he could tell she was a bit scared, being the Handmater, he should know her but didn't, he said to her cold_ _"Hello? Maybe I ask who are you?"_

_Lexie firstly swallowed hard, thinking and admiring him. He was definitely quite handsome and she started feeling butterflies in her stomach. He was much taller and_ _more handsome_ _then she thought, more mysterious_ _too_ _. She smiled a bit_ _"Um..I'm Lexie. And from the future"_ _she was not going tell him the Princess part of her story, Severus raised_ _an_ _eyebrow at that and thought this girl must think he crazy enough to believe that but again he never seen this girl in the whole school year and never heard of a Lexie_

_"Prove it then,"_ _Severus said_ _bitterly_ _. If she was from the future, she must have a Time-Turner on her somewhere_

_She thought for a moment, how can she prove that she was from the future, she didn't have a Time-Turner to show him because now she_ _heads_ _a spell to come here. So she said_ _"Think about, have you ever seen me before here. And I know who you are Professor Snape,"_ _Severus looked at her with wide eyes a first, but then looked at her cold. She could know his name from anywhere like from the Daily Prophet and it's true he never seen here before but that's not convincing enough_

_"You can now my name anywhere. Show me your Time-Turner then,"_ _He said_ _coldly_ _and angrily_

_She sighed a bit, saying_ _"Actually, I didn't have a Time-Turner. My cousin Hermione made her own spell to time travel."_

_Severus raised both eyebrows at her, thinking Hermione Granger. One of Potter's friends and he said_ _"You mean Granger? So your one of Potter's friends?"_

_Lexie nodded, saying_ _"Yes Professor, I am but he didn't know me_ _to_ _know. Because we meet in the future, I'm not even born yet."_

_Severus'_ _eyes widen a little, looking at the girl cold and_ _weirdly_ _saying_ _"It's Handmater and come with me,"_ _He went back upstairs and she followed knowing she should have_ _returned_ _by now, but not just yet._

_To Be_ _Continueded..._


	3. Butterflies

_Before she_ _left_ _the past and go back to Hemione, she did wanted to see a few more things about the past and wanted to just stay with Severus, so she followed Severus thinking to herself. Lexie didn't understand why she felt so drawn to him, maybe it's the mystery about him or how he can still love Lily all those years or how deep of a man he is. Or because she pities him, whatever it was about him that made butterflies in her stomach it felt lovely to her. What happened if Severus found out how she feeling right now? He_ _weirds_ _out by her and won't talk to at all, they just meet and she_ _tries_ _to make the best impression on him, but he probably won't care_ _anyway_ _. Severus leaned her to the Handmater office, if she knew about Potter then she might be in danger even if no one knew about her. But the Dark Lord finds out everything and if this_ _girl_ _is telling the truth,_ _which_ _he still didn't really believe. She need_ _to_ _be protected from all the Death Eaters who would tell the Dark Lord about a future girl, he might kill her and that might end really bad. Severus was also curious about this girl, why would someone young like her want to go back in the past to this time, the sound wizard war is right around the corner. Does she know she can get killed? And if she_ _,_ _not a muggle-born then she can bump into her parents,_ _there are_ _so many things that can go wrong if you time_ _travels_ _into the past. They finally made their way to the Handmater office and went in._

_Lexie looked around as she walked into the office with Severus hearing his cold voice say as he sat in the Handmater chair_ _"Sit miss"_ _Lexie sat in the chair that right front the desk as Severus sat back a little in his chair, then said cold_ _"I bought here because_ _you might be in danger now."_

_Lexie swallowed hard with wide eyes, saying in a little weak voice_ _"Because I know Harry?"_

_Severus nodded a little_ _"And because your from the future. The Dark Lord will assume you know where Potter's whereabouts is right now."_ _Lexie was quite for a minute, she kinda knew where he was at the moment if this week before the war, then he making his way to Hogwarts. Then he said in cold voice_ _"I want you tell me, if you now where he is."_

_Lexie shack her head "no", putting her hands together being protected of Harry and being loyal also brave_ _"Sorry Handmater but I can't tell you. I can't tell you anytime what's going happen, because I can't tell you the future."_

_Severus shocked back a bit, looking at the girl in mystery and curious. If this girl was from future then she knows who she dealing with and knew that he was a spry. Then he said in cold voice_ _"Who do you think you are? You tell me right now."_

_She lowed her head a little, she was scary but she still will refuse and not tell him anything about Harry or the future_ _"Actually sir..I'm Princess Lexie Of The Universe. And I knew your spry and that the war is next week. Now do excuse me, but I have to get back."_ _Severus looked at her with both is eyebrows raised, this girl is from the future and was not going tell him anything. Also she was a Princess? There a princess of the universe? What the bloody hell?! But Severus was keeping all those questions to himself, then said to before she did anything_ _"Why did you came to the past? If your from the future."_

_Lexie smiled a little, saying_ _"To meet someone. And don't worry I will be coming back now and then."_ _She stand up pushed up her glasses, then put out her hand to him. Severus looked at her hand then at her face, seeing this girl isn't kitting around. He stand up tall grabbing her hand, that felt worried to do and he thought he saw a blush on her face. They both shacked hands, she was smiling and he had still his cold and sad face. Lexie then said letting go of his hand_ _"It's was nice meet you, Handmater."_ _Severus looked at the girl more surprised, putting his hand back to his side, then nodded saying nothing. He was curious and shock about this girl, he had a weird feeling about her_

_To Be Continued...._


	4. A Risk

_Lexie was smiling at Severus bright and a little blush on her face and grabbed her wand out from her pocket. She waved whispering to herself "Undo Time" and again there was the everything that happened from that point of time going past her so fast and quick. That her eye hurt from it and felt dizzy again, as so as she know, Lexie was again standing right of Hermione who looked a little shocked. Lexie rubbed her head feeling sick and out of so much energy again and opened her eyes a bit to see Hermione now looked worried and ask Lexie in worried voice*_ _"Are you alright? And how did it go?"_

_Lexie nobbed a bit and looked at Hermione, smiling a bit happily and said_ _"I'm fine and went okay, I guess. Handmaster Snape said I might be in danger now. Because The Dark Lord Voldmort may found out from his nasty Dreath Eaters. If I plan to go there again."_

_Mione looked more worried and shaking her head a bit at Lexie. She put her hand on Lexie's shoulder saying,_ _"Lexie, you can't go back. You meet get hurt or even worse die in the past and that could rupture the space time continuum."_ _Lexie just pushed off Hermione's hand off her shoulder. Lexie wanted to see Severus again and help him, he was all alone and she know he liked it that way. But she was the only one who really cared about him right now and in the past. Lexie had grown a crush on him and how could she not. His a hero that's broken and who's bitter also cold person. But she know that he was actually a really passionate and deep person and that made her feel this way. Maybe she could save him some how or change something so he won't die._

_Lexie looked at Hermione with a serious face and said in confident voice_ _"Well I'll take that risk to help him or a less show him that someone cares,"_ _Hermione just looked at Lexie surprised and shocked also a raised eyebrow. She never seen someone who wanted to help the one and only Severus Snape. Maybe Hermione would helped him to, but she didn't because he was bitter and cold. He was not the kinda person to hang around with and this made Hermione wonder about Lexie. Why did she care so much about this? It was all in the past and done with, she can't change anything and she risking her own life for a man who nobody really likes. Then this thought in her head come to her, it made her skin cold then she looked at Lexie with seriousness._

_"I want the truth, miss. Do you have a crush on the one and only Severus Snape?"_ _Hermione asked Lexie. Hermione had her crush on older man before in her second year. But a crush on Severus Snape? She never imagine that_ _for herself or anyone for that matter. Lexie's face turned pink and red, thinking of it and smiles to herself about Severus. She tried to hide her blush but of course she couldn't_ _._

_"Haha...That's funny. Of course not Hermione. That would be so weird and not right."_ _Lexie said a bit weirdly and Hermione raised a eyebrow also crossed her arms in front her chest. Lexie smiled weird and know Mione won't believe her and Lexie swallowed a little hard. Hermione was actually really surprised and shocked at Lexie right now. She knew that_ _Lexie_ _won't lie to her and knew that Lexie had_ _a_ _crush, but the way she's acting at the moment_ _._ _But Hermione_ _understand why_ _Lexie would lie about this certain crush of hers and Mione sighed a bit._

_"Lexie, I know your lying. It's okay to tell me you have crush on_ _an_ _older guy. But from all people and guys, the one and only Severus Snape. How?"_ _Hermione asked Lexie with a concerning look and confused. Lexie just sighed and looked down a bit, this what she was afraid of if she told Hermione. That she'll judge her on who she had_ _a_ _crush on, but how could she not there's something about him that made Lexie so excited and happy also pity him. Lexie just shrugged at Hermione and walked upstairs into the_ _guest_ _room and grabbed her bag. Lexie start packing and Hermione come up after asking_ _"Where are you going now? And please answer me."_

_"I am going back. And I plan on staying for_ _a while_ _. So I'll see you at the end of the week or maybe_ _the_ _weekend. Didn't really know yet. And I have my own reasons."_ _Lexie said as she finished packing and Hermione looked at her even more surprised._

_"_ _WHAT?! You can't go back and stay longer there! Lexie, if you get found out by_ _Voldemort_ _, you will probably be killed! No, I won't let you do this!"_ _Hermione went for Lexie, trying to_ _grab_ _her stuff, but it was_ _too_ _late. As Hermione spoke Lexie had waved her wand saying "Time" and she disappointed in_ _a_ _blink of_ _an_ _eye. Now Lexie was in that state of when everything again was going by her so fast that she didn't even get look and she was getting dizzy again. Lexie felt so sick and dizzy once she got to the place, she right away fainted and_ _dropped her_ _wand_ _._

_Severus_ _heard_ _a bang on the floor and he got up quickly looking around and then seen that girl again now she was on the floor knocked out. He quickly went over to her and checking if she was still breathing and she was. Severus looked_ _at at at at_ _her_ _overseeing_ _that she had a bag with her and his eyebrow raised. 'Was this girl staying here now? This not good at all. If the Dark Lord found out I was keeping a girl from the future with me. Who knows what he_ _does_ _! But I just can't leave her out there. If she really a princess I have to keep her_ _safe_ _.' Severus gently picked her up bride-style and carried her to his new private room next to the_ _headmaster's_ _office. Severus laid her gently on the bed and waved his wand, on the table next to the bed now was water. But why was he bring_ _this genre_ _to this girl he_ _daily_ _knew, Severus was not genres to someone but something about this girl told him that he_ _needs_ _to be a little tiny_ _genre_ _to her. Maybe it was because she was a princess as she said. Or maybe he didn't want to be responsible for_ _another_ _child going into a war at such a young age. And dying and again she was from the future and she_ _knows_ _stuff about him. Severus gently put the covers over her and stilled think why exactly this girl was here and this girl was taking a rick for someone by staying here in the past. Then Severus thought of something, he didn't think of before as he walked back out to the office and closing the door be_ _to_ _hide him. 'Was this girl here to meet him? That would make sense because she keeps appearing where he is and she did blush when we shack hands. Was this young girl really here to meet him and stay here with him?' This girl must be crazy in the head. Who would want to stay in the past for the bitter old Severus Snap_ _?_ _Princess Lexie Uno would._


	5. This Girl Is Crazy

_Severus Snape had felling sleep at his desk, he hasn't slept in quite a_ _while,_ _because The Dark Lord has been keeping him up a few nights with Dreath Eater meetings and now this girl, Lexie had come to the past and had a plan to save Severus Snape. Before Severus fell asleep he was thinking about the girl and how he could hide her from The Dark Lord, because now this girl might be in big danger. He was going protect girl, not because he cared because she was the princess and she was just a young girl who didn't deserve to die, by Voldmort hand. Lexie moved a lot in her sleep, because her visions and she was having a nightmare, she was sweating and breathing heavily. The visions was caused by being the Princess Of The Universe and she need to learn what happening or what happened in the past, present, and in the future sometimes. And it hurts her head and eyes when they flied though her eyes and head. Sometimes they where sad and all that sadness and hurt went to her and even when it was a happy vision, it still hurt her pretty badly. And they caused her nightmare sometimes. So Lexie was moving a lot in her sleep and mumbling in her sleep, because Severus was sleeping in the other room, he didn't know this as happening._

_Lexie woke up quickly, sitting up in the bed, sweating and shaking. She looked around and saw the water next her, she sided the water down, drinking all the water in the glass. Lexie looked around again, being confused and putting the glass down. She got up from the bed that was a dark green color and the wood was a dark wood, she still had her jacket on and felt around for her wand, she couldn't find it. Lexie was worried now, where was she? Where is Severus? She went over to a door and opened it very quietly, pinking out. Lexie saw Severus at his desk, sleeping and her wand was in his desk with her back down on the floor. She quality walked out the room and went over to his desk, Lexie looked at him, as he slept. Severus looked so tired and sad as he slept, also kinda cute. Lexie sighed quality to herself  and grabbed her wand and bag, walking back into the room._

_Lexie pushed up her glasses and walked over to it and saw that it was a bathroom. So she take her bag and went to take a shower, because how sweating she was. A few minutes later as Lexie was just standing under the warm water, she heard the door to the room open. So she got out quickly, using a drying spell for herself and put on Pajamagram, she had pick out for herself. She quickly put her hair in ponytail and walked out with her bag, seeing Severus, and once he saw her, he raised eyebrow._

_"What are you doing?! What the blood hell, are you wearing?! Why are you here again?!"_ _Severus looked at the girl who had made herself at home and taken a shower, in his bathroom, he was angry now. Lexie looked now a little scared but stood her ground._

_"Thank you. And I'm sorry but I'm stay here for a while, a week or two. And my reasons why I'm here in my business."_ _Lexie said bravely, she was not really scared of him. He could be scary but she would be brave and strong, because she knew that these two or one week it is going be a rough one. Severus now looked a little mader and raised a eyebrow at her, who did this girl think she is. Well she was a Princess after all, but still._

_"Miss, your going be in danger if you stay here. So I want you to go back to the future, now! I am the adult here and I did care if you the Princess or not. Your not staying here!"_ _Severus said cold and bitter. He was furious and pissed off, this girl realky thinks she going stay here with him for a week or two weeks. Heck no! She well has to go back, so she didn't get herself killed. Lexie now looked a little mader at him, and she got closer to him._

_"I will not go! I staying here! To save, someone! And I'm not going to give up on them! I am not going anywhere!"_ _Lexie said with a little angry. Severus was not the boss of her, even though he was adult here in the room. She not going anywhere and she going stay here with him and try to save him. Even if he didn't want get saved. And this her only chance. Severus grow more angry and cold towards her, coming closer to her._

_"You listen to me, little girl! I didn't need you here to have anther child killed by The Dark Lords hands! And you know everything about this War that going to happen! So I suggest you get yourself out here! And didn't worry about your friend you need to save!"_ _Severus spit it out the words in her face, his face was red like a tomato. Whoever this girl was going save, the person was not worth getting herself killed over. Lexie grow more angry and sad, she know she was in danger but this for him that didn't even know her and if she wasn't able to save him. She be a failure and coming here was not point, so Lexie will stay and save Severus. Even if she has to put her own life on the line._

_"Now listen here! I'm not going anywhere! I'm going save my person! Because they are important to me! And you can't stop me! They are worth my life!"_ _Lexie spoke the truth madly back at him, he didn't know anything. So why should he care and there's no used, she wasn't going to listen to him. Lexie was determined to save Severus life and she wasn't going give up._

_Severus grow angry and his face turned more red in anger. This girl really thinks she can save her friend from dreath? And put her own life on the line for this person? Really every this person was. He or she wasn't worth a princess of the universe life. If this girl really thinks she can stay her qith him, she anther thing coming. He said in anger voice._ _"NO you are not staying here with me! You going back to your future! You are the Princess and whoever your trying to save, is not worth it!!"_

_Lexie looked at Severus trying not to laugh, because he looked like a very anger tomato. She held in her laughter and kept her ground, she was not going back_ _."I AM STAYING! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! THIS PERSON IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!"_ _Lexie yelled angrily to Severus. He looked at Lexie with two raised eyebrows, this girl was crazy and out her own mind. She really wanted to stay here with one and only Severus Snape. Whoever this person was they had there hands full with her and she didn't seem to give up on this subject._

_Severus sighs in anger and annoyed. He rubbed his temple, and said._ _"Fine. You can stay. But if you get killed. It's going be really bad and everything will go to madness. You understand, you have to stay in hiding and you can't be caught by anyone. Because time itself will go crazy."_ _Severus looked at Lexie more serious now in hopes she understands that causes of this mission._

_Lexie lights up a tiny bit nodding and said._ _"Yes I understand, Professor. And I promise I will not leave this room or talk to anyone expect for you."_ _She got want she wanted definitely, to be around Severus and stay with him. And try to save Severus Snape._

_Severus sighed again, he know this not_   
_going to be easy hiding her from The Dark Lord. But she was not going to listen to him, he looked back at the girl._ _"I guess, you can stay in my private room. But always stay in here. I'll being you food. You got that?"_

_Lexie nodded once more, smiling a little more, all of  a sudden. Lexie hugged him tight out happiness._ _"Yes, yes. I got that, Professor! Thank you for letting me stay!"_ _Severus was shocked, he didn't move he just stayed like that. Did this girl just hug him? Not many people hug the one and only Severus Snape. He didn't know really want to do in that moment. Severus Snape was frozen. Lexie was surprised by herself and pulled away from hugging him. She actually just hugged Severus. It felt really nice to hug his body, it was very warm and she could feel his muscle. Witch made her blush bightly and Severus just looked at this girl with wonder. Then he stormed out of the room, having the door slam shut, Lexie just standed there quite and her heat was beating out her chest. She was crazy._


	6. A Thank You And A Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapters coming ahead

_Severus had told Lexie, that it was April 23th, 1998, which meet she had a whole week to go to May 2nd, that was a enough time to figure out how save Severus without getting killed herself. Over that week, Severus taught her many potions and she read potion books that showed her how to make a healing potions. Lexie and Severus got close because how much both loved potions and how much Lexie was a teacher pet. Lexie was Severus only friend at this moment of time. No one else understood him, but she did. A young girl understood a adult man. Lexie told him a lot about her, like how she become a princess and how future Hogwarts was like. She couldn't tell Severus that he was going die, she had to save him the hard way._

_Over the_ _week Severus brought Lexie breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he had slept at his desk but sometimes he won't even sleep because of the Dark Lord. Lexie went through the potions books and learned some more spells also, Severus also teached her and they got kinda close. Lexie definitely had feeling for him and told him that she was Hufflepuff, Severus guess that but he was surprised when she told him, she was going be a 5th year and she loves poisons. Lexie also told him, she was from the year of 2015 and she was sixteen, which was true because her birthday landed in March. One day, Lexie burned herself on the cauldron by accidented and Severus showed her the spell Vulnera Sanentur  was a healing spell. Lexie smiled at him, because he was holding her hand in his, they locked eyes. He felt like Lexie who he only knew for a few days was his only friend in the whole world. Lexie told him that she knew that he was a spry and he found it out. She was here to save him, was he going_ _die?_

_Severus didn't think much on it and didn't tell Lexie, Lexie finally figured out how save him, with that spell and she have to get there before he blood out. Finally when they looked away from each other, Lexie felt like she was going kiss him, but didn't , but instead kissed his cheek and she blushed from that. Lexie kinda hurried away from him and he looked after her, smiling actually a little at her. They got closer after that, Severus and Lexie  had a lot laughs after that and some fights like friends, but Severus would give in, because he didn't like see Lexie sad._

_One night, Lexie begged Severus to take the bed and let her sleep somewhere else, she felt bad he had sleep at his desk since she got here. So Lexie slept all the way on the other side of the bed, facing away and Severus was on the other side, facing away. But during the night, somehow Lexie was cuddle up to Severus who was holding her. That morning was awkward but they got over it, and same day Lexie had a vision about her friends in Stoybrook and Severus learned how Lexie hurt from visions and what they were. He hold her in his arms when it happened again and Lexie feel alseep from it, in his arms. He finally kissed her head and she smiled in her sleep and he smiled too._

_Next day was the day before the war, only Lexie knew this of course. Lexie wake up in Severus arms, she was used to this and this made her happy watching him sleep. She couldn't sleep that well because she was nervous for this day, she was telling Severus that she was leaving today, but wasn't really. She be hiding out in the Shrieking shack for the right moment to save him. So Lexie had something planned for the night because she was kinda saying goodbye to him, she didn't want to but she need to. Lexie got ready for the day and Severus gotten up, kissing her forehead, he did this now to, seeing her happy was his happy now. Severus waved his wand for her breakfast to be on the table, then said_

_"I be going now. See you when I come back. I'll be busy with a few things."_

_"Alright, Severus. Have a nice breakfast in the Great Hall."_

_Lexie said in a sweet voice, waving him bye and he waved back, closing the door and went to te Great Hall. Lexie got in normal clothes, she no potion lesson today and they been calling each other first names since she burned herself almost a week ago now. So she get some of the stuff ready for tonight and that mean she'll have to go to the kitchen or find a spell to do_ _that. Lexie did look for a spell for that and she found that, because if she got caught going down to the kitchen, she's be fresh meat. Lexie take out her wand and waving it, her clothes truned into green dress and hair was up, she had push up her glasses, putting the table next to the window._

_Lexie put her phone on the table and looking for a song. She found the right one. After a few hours, Severus finally come back, but he had to write some stuff up and his arm started to burned, he was or going leave without checking in with Lexie. Severus knocked on the door and holding his arms and he heard her call to him_

_"Come in Severus."_

_Severus come in, seeing a the table all set up nice and then looked at Lexie with widen eyes, green, Slytherin green and Lexie now had a worried face and she knew what it meet when he was holding his arm where his dark mark was. She seen it before. He'll wear short sleaves and that when she could see his muscle arms and his body was great. Being held by him always amazing_ _._

_"Severus? Oh, you have to go."_

_"Lexie? W-what's all this?"_

_Severus arm was hurting bad and that means the Dark Lord was tried of waiting for him. His voice was like bitter_

_"I'll tell you, when you get back. Please go, Sev."_

_Severus looked at her, his nickname, no one had used in a long time and he nodded, disappointing and Lexie hated when Severus was like that, it hurt her heart and she sat down at the table, her eyes were watery. She sighed to herself and waited for him. She didn't want to leave him, she had falling love with him. And now she had the job to save his life and she knew Severus would not love her back because of Lily. And he was much older then her. But Lexie was into older men, definitely a man who was breaking and handsome like him. Her heart was hurting as she thought she never had someone love back to her. She always was waiting around for them. Lexie looked at her phone, it didn't work here, so probably all her friends and Hermione was worried sick about her. Or maybe not, because maybe she'll go back to the night she left. That made sense. About an hour later, Severus reappeared in the room and Lexie had almost fellen alseep, she had went to the bed. Lexie wake up and smiled at him, getting off the bed and hugging him_

_"Severus I always so worried abour you when you leave."_

_"I know, darling. Now what's all this?"_

_Severus looked back at the nice table set up and Lexie grabbed his hand, learning him over, smiling and she set him down in the chair, kissing his cheek and she across him, then waved her wand. Now, there was food on their plates and she giggled_.

_"A thank you and a goodbye"_

_"A goodbye? Your leaving tonight?"_

_Severus tried not to sound sad, but he was sad and confused, because he thought all this time she was here to save him. But not, she musted save someone else already or something musted have changed_ _._

_"I thought you had to save someome."_

_"I saved them already. I just stayed with you, because I had fun and I learned a lot from you. So yes, I am leaving tonight."_

_Lexie was lying about this, she didn't like lying but she need to save him. Without tell him anything. She could tell he didn't want her to go and she didn't. She stared eating and they ate in silence, usually they talk but both was sad and they didn't know what to say to one anther. Lexie grabbed her phone, putting on the song 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You,' and standed up, grabbing Severus hands, he had a raised eyebrow at this and then he chuckled and she giggled. Severus hasn't danced with someone in along time and Lexie never really danced, Lexie put her arm on his and her hand on his shoulder and Severus put his hand on her back, once they got in the right stands, they stared slow dancing, Lexie was smiling at him with a blush_

_"Thank you for everything, Severus. I am sure we'll see each other again. I promise on that. Because I do want to see you again."_

_Severus smiled sad at her, kissing her cheek and forehead, holding her closer now and nodding, said_

_"And thank you for being my only friend at this time. And I bet we will see each other again."_

_"Good, Sev."_

_As they danced so close now, a few minutes had gone by and same song played over and over again. Lexie hand was in his tight and her head on his chest next to his head. Severus other arm around her waist and her other arm around him, as sound later her found herself looking right at his dark black eyes and feeling his warn beath on her lips, she closed her eyes a bit and her lips and his meet in gently kiss and she could feel her legs turning into jelly. Severus didn't want to pull away from her, he moved his hand up her arm a bit feeling her nice skin and with other hand that was on her back, pushing her into the kiss a little. Lexie moved slowly her arm around his neck gently and other arm moved a little around his neck. Now Severus both arms were around her and gently pressing her against his chest._

_Lexie never had this before, sure she had kissed someone, but never like this. Was this going turn into sex? She never had sex, she was 16 and most people at 15 or 16 already had sex in future. She figured she never have it because no one could love her in that way. Now on Severus never really had this either, he was made to rap people in his old Death Eaters days. But no one ever kissed him back and now it not to lose someone again. Severus picked her up bride-style and Lexie open her eyes when that happend as he kissed him, in her head 'OMG! He wants me..' That made her eyes close again once he put her on the bed, she didn't let go of him and she let out sigh as the kissed now in a deeper kiss, his tongue made his way in her mouth, now Severus was ontop her. She finally pulled away in whisper_

_"Severus...I.."_

_Lexie looked embarrassed at him, still her arms remainder round him, she wad blush a deep red. Severus already knew what she was going to say and in a low whisper_

_"Do you want this?"_

_"Yes, god yes"_

_"I'll go slow...After I'll make a potion for you..Now shh, my princess"_

_Severus runs his hand to her leg, pushing it on him and kissing her again with his tongue and she kissed right back putting her other leg on him. A moment later as he waved his wand, her dress was off and his black shirt and pants were off, he take off her glasses. Severus was grinding his borner against Lexie wet area on her panties, she had let out a small moan as he started to kiss her neck._

To Be Countried...

 

 


	7. Her Frist Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING; SEX

_Lexie had been wet before, probably a lot people at by 16 been wet and touched themselves. When Severus left a few times Lexie had touch herself to him, but this was different she was going have sex with a older man who was died in the future. But Lexie was going save him, so he wasn't died to her now and she wanted this. People would call this rap but she was 16 now and she could take care of her self and she was the Princess of the Universe. So Lexie gave her first time to one and only Severus. Severus was gently grinning his boner against her wet area of her pantie, she had her arms tight around him, holding onto him and running her figures though his nice black hair and he kissed and licked her neck not fast, but just anther to have pleasure to her. He was holding her leg on him and now he take off her panties, rubbing her pussy gently with his hand, having all her wetness on his hand and he kissed back to her lips, they kissed each other in a deep and passionate kiss with their dancing tongue and Lexie was moaning a bit against his lips and he smirked a little, he take off his boxers and Lexie looked his penis. Her eyes widen a little at the size, it was a nice size it was big. Her first time was going be great, Severus chuckled at her and countied kissing her neck and she blushed as he began rubbing his hard cock against her pussy, she maded her arms tighter  and put her legs around him, moaning a little more. Severus held her tight against him, kissing down to her boobs, she blushed again at him as he started kissing her nipples and licking them. Then he kissed them up to her neck to her cheek to her ears, he whispers in a low voice, his voice already mealed her and now in a low voice made her wetter._

_"My darling..I am going put it in now. It might hurt at frist..But you'll need to hold through. It start to feel very good."_

_"Okay, my Severus...I love you."_

_"I know, my Lexie."_

_Lexie looked at him with a little_ _hurt,_ _shaking her head at him, kissing his nose and cheek, having her arms tight around him and Severus knew she wanted him to say it back, he nodded and in whispers_  

_"I..love..you too."_

_Severus smiled at her, kissing her lips and she kissed right back with her tongue, pressing her body and hips against him and he pushed his penis into her, gently and slowly, moving it in and out slowly and a little faster each time, Lexie moaned loud and grabbed onto his hair, holding onto hin tight ad his hair hard. Severus started to suck her boob, groaning a little against it and she was moaning as he went faster and a bit deeper. This feel so amazing to her and him of course, he held her close and pressed her body against his, as he thrusted into now faster and deeper in little passionate circles. Both moaning  and he was kissing and licking her boobs and neck, Lexie holds onto his hair tighter and to him tight, she started moving her hips with his, moaning more. Severus went deeper into her and she moved her hips deep and fast, holding onto to him tighter and pulling his hair a little hard and he helded her closer against him. She moaned loud and he moaned a little against her boobs, kissing and licking them as they moved with each other. Lexie moaned louder and pressed her body against his as he thrusted into her passionate and she moved her hips in passionate circles._

_"Severus.."_

_Lexie moaned his name against his ear, kissing his cheek and his lips, moaning and held onto tightly to him, he held her closer to him moaning against her neck and kissing and licking her neck and cheek, thrusting hard now into her and faster in little passionate circles. Lexie moved her hips a little more with his in light circles, moaning and leaning her head back as he kissed and licked her neck, holding her against him and her pulling his hair as she held onto him tight. Lexie had her legs tight around him and holding onto his hair, pressing her body against his and he thrusted deep and fast into her, kissing and licking her neck, he had made a hickey on it._

_Lexie licks his cheek and kissing his chest, moving her hips in passionate circles with his, both moaning and she let out a louder moan._ _Lexie would gave her body to him as he did to her, moaning each other's names. Both coming and it felt so good and amazing. Severus kissed her lips and she kissed back, both breathing heavily. He pulled out her and she cuddled to him now, Severus smiled at her and she smiled back, kissing his nose._

_"That was amazing..."_

_"Your amazing."_

_Lexie blushed and kissed him again giggling and he chuckled, pulling away and kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them, he pulled Lexie to him and she layed her head on his chest, both cuddling together and he hold her. He close his eyes and Lexie did to, he said in kinda in a whisper_

_"You got to go soon, don't you?"_

_"I do...Thank you for this."_

_"I wanted to, so I did it."_

_"I wanted it too. I love you. And I promise we will see each other again."_

_"I love you, too._ _"_

_Lexie smiled at him and kissed his cheek, her body relaxed in his arms and her arms around him, both falling asleep in each other arms and holds hands together_.


	8. Plan A

_Lexie eyes open slowly and watched Severus sleep, she was smiling at him as he slept, her heart felt so in love with him, then she frowned and kisses his cheek as he slept, a tear went down her cheek. She got off the bed careful, trying to not wake up Severus. Her first time was amazing... Lexie felt so good inside to know that she gave him that. Lexie was quite, it was a early morning now, it was not even light out yet, she got dress in a sweatshirt and leggings, grabbing her bag, it was all pack and left him a note and head to the_ _Shrieking Shake._

_'Dear my Severus,_   
_We will see each other again. I love you, but I have to go home. But I promise we will see each other again. You one the bravest men I ever meet. Thank you so much.'_

_'Love your Lexie.'_

_Lexie sneaked out the castle to the big weeping willow, she knew what spell to use to stop it from hitting her, she was wearing all black and her hood was up. Once she put the spell on the willow and went into the willow, she followed the path to the shake with her wand at hand, Lexie walked up the stairs in the shack when she got there, she looked around for a window. Lexie found a room finally and looked out he window seeing the sunrise, she take out a chocolate bar, eating a piece of it. Then it hit her, Severus said he make a potion for her, that means that she could get pregnant now._

_"_ _Oh Lexie, how could you be so careless..You should have Severus gaven you the potion before.."_

_Lexie said to herself in a low voice, even though no one was around. Lexie talked to herself in a low voice in case._ _She didn't remember any potion about that. Now she was worrying and nervous, she looked through her bag for a potion book she had grabbed from the shelf in the office. Started flipping through the book, looking for something that was a potion to help her not get pregnant. Then found one potion that will not let her get pregnant, she smiled a bit and looked through her bag again, finding a_ _cauldron_ _from last year that she going use for last two years. She made a fire with her wand and then water in the cauldron. All she need was the_ _ingredients_ _, she knew where to get some, but she had to go back to Hogwarts. But that's to risking now, so she use the magic that Regian showed her. She waved her hand over the water, so it started bubbling and the ingredients were in there. Lexie sighed in_ _relief_ _and to herself._

_"Thank you, Regina and Rumple."_

_When the potion was done, she drinked the whole thing, it teasted like nothing and then it made her really horny, so horny and her mind was on last night, she went to the bed in the room, sat on it and started touching herself, thinking of Severus and the night before and she moaned to herself,_ _"Oh, Severus.."_

_When she was done, she put the rest of the potion in a bottle that she had and put all in her bag again, smiling a little to herself, then sighed. She hoped so hard that the plan will work, she had made about two potions that healed and remembered that spell that heal you too, she learned Severus, this mission meant everything to Lexie now and she had to save her Severus. Lexie wanted in a hidden place unilt she saw Voldmort and a man with white hair, she knew this guy was Lucius Malfoy from the book she read. Lexie kept very quite and keeping her wand close to her, she knew she never stand a chance to these two, but at least she will try hard to fight. Voldmort sent Lucius to get Severus, Lexie was now alone with Dark Lord. That was scary to think about and Lexie stayed very hidden from him and kept very quite, Voldmort looked a bit around and he felt someone was watching him and he take his wand out was about to go around the conner when Severus showed up._

__Lexie heard them talking about the Ender Wand and who it really belongs to, Voldmort thought it was Severus who it belong to and Lexie was ready to stand up and say something, but surely she would be killed along with Severus. So she waited and her eyes stared to water as she heard Voldmort say the spell and Severus falling onto the floor and Nigeria the snake finishing him off._ _Lexie then hear Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking to Severus about the tear. Lexie heard them leave and she quickly went to Severus, who had eye one and still bit alone and Lexie had tears running down her face. Lexie pointed her wand at the spot that was all bloody_ _._ _

_"Vulnera Sanentur."_ _Lexie said a bit cracked voice as she had a lot tears now and Severus smiled, but he was still dying._

_He lost to much blood and said in dying weak voice_ _"You payed attention."_ _Lexie giggles lightly as she looked at him, crying and she got the potion and he couldn't really drink it but he tried,_ _"Your great...Who you learn from.."_

_Lexie smiles weakly at him and stokes his cheek and gets the other potion and said finally,_ _"I learned from the best potion teacher. And he's gonna be fine."_ _Lexie heard something and looked around, she dropped the last potion and Severus held Lexie hand, two death eaters come in and both started point their wands and Severus whispers to Lexie quickly_ _"I love you. Undo."_ _Death eaters hit Severus because Lexie disappeared and Severus was to weak and he died for good and Lexie appeared in her room at Hermione house all confused and dizzy, she felt like throwing up and then she starting crying. Lexie failed, she didn't save her Severus, she almost died and she was back and couldn't go back anymore. Hermione come up after hearing her and goes quickly to Lexie and hugged her and Lexie hugged her back._

_"Oh thank god. You are alright, Lexie. You been gone for a week."_ _Hermione said in scared and relieved, hugging Lexie tightly and Lexie didn't say anything, she just cried  but hugged Hermione more._

_"I failed Hermione...I couldn't save him."_ _Lexie cried into Hermione shoulder and Hermione rubbed her back and rocks her a bit and Lexie said,_ _"Mione... I love him.... He loves me...."_ _Hermione looked shocked now   and pulled a bit away from Lexie with a pale face. Lexie take off her glasses off her face and crying more and having her hand on her face and Hermione said in most nice but shocked way possible._  "What?!"


	9. Half Year Later

_{5th year: 2015-2016}_

  _A broken half year later, her 5th year at Hogwarts was not the happiest and now. It was now almost the end of 5th year. So fair in her 5th year, she been crying to sleep but in the morning in front of friends being happy and being normal girl. But she's not that happy Princess anymore, she was heartbroken and was pushed way. Along this half year she only told two people what happened to her. Her closest friend Jordan and her other friend who was the King of all Vampires, Vladimir. Jordan always mad funny jokes about it thst made Lexie laugh when she didn't even want to and Vladimir was just there supposing her. Lexie was a different person now, she was broken inside and she thinks she didn't_ _deserve_ _anyone. Almost the end of her 5th year at Hogwarts, Lexie meet a nice and kind man along this year, he's name was The Doctor, he weared cool bowties and had nice perfect hair. This man was the only one who really gave her that butterflies thing her stomach, but she didn't want get hurt again but she kind of did. On the night they frist meet and he crushed into her yard, after taken her to ball and Paris, they had kissed on the Effle Tower, she felt her heart beat again, but he was also broken, like she was. He had a dead wife and lost a lot people along the way, so after that kiss, he pushed her away having now a chaos in him. He actually liked Lexie, but he didn't want to get to close and lose her also. So the just was friends, close complicated_ _friends_. _This hurt Lexie more, she finally was happy again and was moving on, but no The Doctor didn't like her in that way. They traveled together over Lexie's summer vacation to ancient_ _Rome_ _then to doll house back, one time Lexie got caughted by Cyberman and Doctor had to_ _rescue_ _her._ The Doctor had taught Lexie how to fly the TARDIS, who actually liked Lexie a lot. Lexie had gotten out her castle and moved into the TARDIS, she had a lot plans now for her castle, if she was gonna live in the TARDIS, her castle would become a school and a shefter for the homeless. But not yet, she might have to move back in. Since Lexie meet The Doctor and turned seventeen, she  tried to move one and was healing, she learned new things and tried every day to move on from that fail attempt to save Severus. But she was still fully in love with him, but now she had feeling for The Doctor, but he didn't like her in that way at all. Lexie was actually also in love with the Doctor, she told him about Severus and how she was in love with him. But she never really told Doctor that she had falling in love with him. One day Lexie had idea this a time machine was really good with the technology and had good frist aid, her heart skipped a beat, she started the TARDIS and putting in the right date and time. Lexie flow the TARDIS to the Shaking Shack in the same year she did last summer, she was going to save Severus this time with the help of River who she meet awhile back, River knew everything about Lexie, even through this was the frist time meeting her, Lexie was the Princess of the Universe, but she never told anyone else about Severus, River knew about him. As Doctor said once, River is going back in his time line, so this River already meet her. What else did River know about Lexie? 

_River and Lexie became actually good friends, Lexie liked River a lot and River liked Lexie also, they were a real team. River knew actually a lot about Lexie because she was from the future of Lexie and Doctor future. There was two different time lines, and sadly River was from both, River knew one time line had Lexie getting lost in time and other was Lexie never getting lost and having a real big crazy family. When Lexie landed the TARDIS in the shack, she waited until her old self went away and then she waved her wand at the dreath eater the spell flow him back against the wall and knocked him right out. Lexie had tears in her eyes now and quickly went over Severus who was not breathing now, picking him up with her spell of  Wingardium Leviosa and carried him into the TARDIS. Once she got back into the TARDIS, River flow back to present_ _time_ _Hogwarts. Lexie pached Severus up with_ _bandages_ _on_ _his neck and trying to get him to drink the healing potions, his cut was already healed back of what old Lexie did and never finished. But now new Lexie had, a few hours went by and now Severus was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts where Lexie take him. Lexie sat in chair next his bed, holding his hand, having tears in her eyes still and actually smiling. She saved him, he was gonna be okay and they could be together. The Doctor watched Lexie and Severus, he was smiling sadly, he had treated this beautiful lady badly and hurt her, so she deserves Severus to be alive. He was sad again, because River had to go back and he missed her a lot. He also had find himself falling for Lexie, starting to love her. But now she had Severus, she did not need him anymore._

_But Lexie did need him, she wanted his friendship, she was still in love with Doctor, she was so confused of what to do, she held Severus hand and humming to herself 'The Very Thought of You' this song was always towards Severus but now it also went to The Doctor. Finally Severus wake up and Lexie eyes light up, smiling with happy tears and her voice cracked,_ _"Severus!"_

_Severus sat up and rubbing his head, holding Lexie hand still, looking up at her and being all confused and Lexie hugged him so tightly and Severus hugged back and said_ _"Lexie? What's going on?"_

_Lexie said in a very happy voice and still hugging him,_ _"Severus, I saved you. I brought you back! Oh I missed you!"_

_Severus kept hugging Lexie then pullrd away and looking at her with a lot of shock,_ _"I thought I bought you back?"_

_"Oh, you did. It been a whole year Severus. But I saved you with the help of Sexy."_ _Lexie smiling a lot at him and stokes his hand, then she pointed at the TARDIS and Doctor come over with a solf friendly smile said._ _"Hello Professor, I heard a lot about you. Nice meet you finally."_

_Severus looked over the man with a raised eyebrow and then looked at Lexie with a frown_ _"A whole year? Oh I'm sorry, Lexie."_

_"It's fine Severus. Severus this my friend The Doctor."_ _Lexie said with a smile and holding Severus hand and counted_ _"All that matters is that your here again."_

_At that moment Severus smiled at her and turned his head to Doctor again, looking at him with cold eyes and a very cold voice_ _"Hello. Nice meet you too, I gusse."_ _Severus eyes went back to Lexie's and his hand went on her cheek and whisps the tear off it and she smiled._

_T_ _he Doctor just smiled at this and nodded, well Severus didn't like him at all. He then spoke again_ _"I'll give you two some private."_ _He went back into the TARDIS, he talked to himself, 'This better for her. This is right. Just move on'. Lexie nodded at the Doctor for thanks and her hand went on Severus' and smiled back at him and Severus leared into kiss her and their lips meet in a solf gently kiss, she signed into the kiss and her arms went around him and his arms went around her, they kissed deep for a good long minute. Severus was the one to pull back and he groaned in pain again, putting his hand on his cut neck and said angry_ _"Oh what the hell?!"_

_"Severus? What's wrong?"_ _Lexie said in very worried voice and he laid down, the cut was coming back and he was bleeding again, Lexie held cloth again it and she was starting to cry and she screamed_ _"Please someone help!"_ _Doctor had just come right out to hear the lord scream and seeing what was happening, he went back inside to find something to heal the cut and nurse Pomfrey come in, Lexie got up and Pomfrey help Severus anyway she could, but this spell that Voldmort had out on Severus cut was not healing, the Doctor come back out and Lexie had her hands on her face, crying and he hugged her tightly, he could find anything and he put his head on Lexie's. Severus eyes saw how Doctor held Lexie and she was confortable with it, his eyes closed in thought of Lexie and Doctor being together which made him angry but if he died again, The Doctor looked like the better_ _choice then him. His last words were_ _"Take care of her."_ _He then died again and Lexie sobbed hard into Doctor chest. The Doctor nodded at those words, he would take care of Lexie for Severus. Lexie had lost her lover again and was broken again, she was just getting healed but now she was into a million pieces again. Lexie_ _run out the hospital room and went out the doors to outside, sobbing. Why did this happen again? She wanted him back, wanted her lover back, he was only one she loved. She had dated a few people, but she didn't love them deep like she did with Severus or Doctor now, she loved Doctor a lot also. The Doctor run after and caughting up with her, they were outside now, he pulled her to him, she breaths heavily as she crys and pulling away from him, Doctor frowned_ _"Lexie..."_

 _"No, Doctor. I just lose him again. I can't do this. I can't go through this again."_ _Lexie sobbed hard and having her hands on her face and Doctor hugged her tightly and rubbing her back Doctor said in solf voice_ _"I know dear. Shhh, I'm here. I promise I always will be. I will take care you."_ _Doctor kissed her forehead and hugging her close and she hugged him, calming down a little and still sobbing. Back in the hospital wing, Severus dead body laid there and all of a sudden a glow from his eyes appeared and a light came out his body and turned in a soul, then into a body sharp. It was ghost, a new ghost part of the castle, Severus' ghost, the ghost eyes open and they look at the dead body and he got angry and the glass vase of flowers boke into pieces. He went down to his_ _dungeon_ _and staied there, he didn't want anyone to know, he was a ghost now._


	10. Severus' Ghost

_A month past and it was the beginning of May and Lexie was ending her 6th year this year as seventeen_ _year old_ _, because her birthday was in March. It was May 2nd to be expected, everyone had a moment of silence for all who died, but Severus the ghost roamed around the dungeon and his old private room and Severus was not like most of the ghost in the castle, he was a poltergeist because he was out of control sometimes. He could pick somethings up and throw them also could just make big noises. All the pictures, other ghosts, the new but old potion teacher Horace Slughorn and of course Professor McGonagall all knew that about Severus the ghost, but no one and not even Lexie knew his ghost was here. He kept hidden from everyone, he knew that no one could help him and he couldn't be with Lexie._   _But he watched her in potion class which she was highest in the class thanks to him and he saw her with The Doctor in that blue box machine thing and he could see them getting closer each day. Even though he didn't have a heart it was broken that he couldn't be with her but he was happy for her to find someone to take care of her. The Doctor lived by each day with Severus last words in his head, 'Take care of her' and he did. Doctor always looked out for her and made sure she was protected by him and the TARDIS. He had also fallen in love with her, but they just close friends for now._  

_One day in December, Lexie staid in potions class for extra credit which she does every day in each class and today was in potions and she had a few first years with her that she tutored and helped. That what she wanted to do when she got out school, she wanted to be a teacher and everyone knew that. But she also need to be the Princess of the Universe, but she had some help taking care of the Universe from The Doctor to her friends. Slughorn had walked in talking and Lexie and her frist years all looked up because a glass broke and they all heard a deep voice but loud voice that Lexie knew_ _right away_ _._ _"Slughorn, you listen to me.."_

_"No, Severus. You listen to me. This my class room and will teach how I want to teach. If you don't like what or how I'm teaching. Then you might as well come and teach."_ _Slughorn said in a sturn voice to see through person that was now going through the desk and Severus yelled a bit louder._

_"I can't. I don't want her to see me like this! And I can't really do much when I'm am ghost!"_

_Lexie was shocked and got out her chair and looking at the ghost of Severus Snape, she covers her mouth and her eyes started to water and she said in a whispered to herself._ _"Sev...Severus?"_ _The ghost stopped talking and turned to see Lexie and the first years looked through him and then at Lexie all looking confused then she went over to Severus and her hand went the old cheek then Severus said serious_ _._

_"Lexie...I didn't want you see me like this.."_

_Lexie shakes her head at him and she glances back at the first years and her voice was a bit creaky,_ _"Okay guys, pack up your things we need give the professors some private."_

_Since then Lexie has not went to talk or try to find Severus' ghost, she was hurt and angry by him because he never went to her or even talked to her. Lexie told Doctor what happened and he was a little angry with Severus also, why would he keep away from Lexie. Don't Severus know Lexie by now, she wouldn't care if he was a ghost or not. To top it off, Lexie was trying move on again, healing again and getting more close with Doctor. She wanted to be with him. At this point in her life, she was sick of getting pushed away and find the one she wants to be with forever. The Doctor. He started to be more open with her and more filter with her. Lexie always thought about, he be so perfect being the King Of The Universe. He was The Doctor who already protected the Universe and saved people. He was perfected. But still some her heart belonged to Severus and Doctor's hearts also belonged to his dead wife River Song._

_Finally Severus had got over his big ego and went to Lexie, they started talking again, by this time he did, she and Doctor had finally gotten together and actually had sex all because of pirate ship and water. Lexie told Severus that her and Doctor were now together and this hurt Severus a lot, but he was a ghost, he was happy for them and for Lexie. She finally find someone who would care for her and love her, Severus would have done that also, but he was died. Lexie wanted him back and to touch him again, but how to get him back to her close friend again. The Doctor did not mind this at all, because he did have a wife that comes back sometimes to his time line and Lexie didn't not mind her, actually loved her. The Doctor wanted to become more friends with Severus, he tried to talk to Severus but he didn't not want talk to Doctor at all. Months pasted and Lexie and Doctor were now a big couple and it was now summer vacation._

_"I missed you, Severus. You could have told me."_ _Lexie smiles sadly at him and reaching out her hand to the ghost Severus and her hand goes right through him._

_"I'm sorry. I don't want you see me like this. I'm so sorry. And I have missed you also."_ _Severus groaned and looking at her hand and frowning more and his ghost hand went on hers._

_Lexie smiles sadly more and just nodding in understanding_ _, "I understand. But still. But I love you and I forgive you."_

_Severus smiles sad now at her,_ _"Thank you... I love you too."_

_ On this summer vacation, she spend with Doctor, and her new friends, Vici Barker, Captain Jack Sparrow, Sweeney Todd and Lucy who where saved by Vici. Sweeney and Vici were not close friends like Lexie and Severus. Also spended it with a death God called Vici Shini, Kitty for short and got together with Mr. Wolf . They all become a family, a crazy family. Lexie was happy, but something was missing and that was Severus Snape. Who was still a ghost, but Kitty could fix everything. _

_ To Be Continued... _

 


End file.
